


I Go Back

by saddle_tramp



Series: SPN/Glee Xover of Doom [7]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Background Case, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: Dean decided a long time ago to never see Lima again, or any of the people he had left behind there. He knew it was what he wanted as well as he knew his name, right up until he got a call from Bobby and he stopped feeling like he had a choice.Title from the song 'I Go Back' by Kenny Chesney, which I blame completely for this story. I heard it the other day and then this was in my head screaming to get out. Dean didn't get sixteen summers with his best friend, but 'Only The Good Die Young' still stops him in his tracks. Kurt sent him a video of Puck singing it once, looking happy and so damn good it made Dean cry and smile all at the same time, and he's never been able to hear it again without thinking about him.This is in the same verse as my novel-length SPN/Glee crossover stories, about six months after the end of 'Learning to Live Again'.





	I Go Back

They had just finished putting the fear of Winchesters into a teenaged witch, who Dean would forever think of as Sabrina. Her name had been Sandy, or maybe Cindy, but she was so perky and blond that he'd immediately dubbed her Sabrina in his head because of that show Sam watched as a kid.

After they realized the 'dangerous witch' they were sent to Chicago to deal with turned out to be a sexy little blond with a fondness for glitter, cartoon ponies, and fairies, Dean hadn't been sure whether to haul her off to a coven or just turn her over his knee. He made the mistake of saying as much and Sabrina had been way too quick to volunteer for both, which had made Dean grin and feel like he still had it right up until Sam had pointed out she was jailbait. The girl had gotten up in Sam's face as best she could, being over a foot shorter, and told him it was only illegal if she got caught, and then Sam had enjoyed telling her that Dean had a son just three years younger than her.

That disturbing bit of reality had made Dean feel old and kind of skeevy for thinking the girl was hot, which he was pretty sure had been Sam's plan, but it took the wind out of Sabrina's sails, too.

Sabrina had finally settled down then, pouting, and stopped trying to flirt her way out of trouble. She turned out to be an early-admittance college freshman that thought magic was all just fun and games, so caught up in "Hey, look, I can make pencils fly like Willow!" that she hadn't even _heard_ that three people ended up in the hospital because of her. Sabrina had been quick to point out she helped a lot of people too, dragging them around her dorm to hear for themselves, and then even the ones who got hurt had admitted asking her for spells.

Sam and Dean hadn't been able to even consider killing her, and spanking wasn't going to do any good if she wanted it, so they decided to leave her loose and just tell her to clean up her act. Her spells were surprisingly effective even though she was working from stuff she found on the internet, so Sam had called Bobby, who gave them the number of the head of a light-side coven he knew of up on the north side of Chicago. The coven had agreed to send someone to mentor the girl and would either keep her on the straight and narrow or call the brothers back in to deal with her later, and then poof! Mission accomplished and it was only mid-afternoon.

Dean turned onto the first major road he saw heading northwest from the college campus, hating the city traffic and watching other cars like a hawk to be sure nobody hit his baby. He wanted nothing more than to already be on some back highway headed for Bobby's, as far from cities like Chicago as he could get. He knew Sam didn't agree, but Sam hadn't said anything so Dean was playing dumb and doing his best to get out of Chicago before Sam asked him to stay. He would, if Sam asked. There wasn't much these days Sam could want from him that Dean wouldn't gladly give just to see Sam smile.

Sam didn't comment on heading out afterwards, even though they had been in the car most of the time for the last two days before they got to Chicago. He would have preferred to stop at a nice hotel for the night, somewhere with a good room service menu and maybe even a view of the city, but he didn't bother to tell Dean that. He knew that Dean hated big cities almost as much as he hated country music, and once Sam got Dean into a shower and a bed they would sleep just as well in a little rat-trap motel in the sticks as they would in the Ritz Carlton. They wouldn't even have to stop for dinner, not really. There was already a large four meat, three cheese deep-dish pizza in the back, an extra Dean got for later when they stopped for a late breakfast before they went after the witch, and the cooler was mostly full of drinks and ice. It was early winter, plenty cool enough that day for the pizza to be fine later, and Sam could live on reheated pizza just as easy as Dean could, especially good deep-dish Chicago pizza, which was his favorite.

They had driven most of the way out of town and were navigating the maze of highways in Rosemont, not far from O'Hare, when the familiar opening notes of ' _Simple Man_ ' began to play. The phone was somewhere under the seat from the sound of it, not in Dean's pocket like it usually was, making Dean and Sam look at each other in surprise.

"Must have fallen out," Dean said with a shrug, looking back at the road. Drivers in Chicago were nuts and he was not going to let some impatient dickwad wreck his baby because he wasn't paying attention. "Can you get it? I'm driving, and you've got a longer reach than me anyway."

Sam let out a little laugh. "I can try, I guess." He turned his head more, listening a moment to pinpoint where the phone was, then leaned towards Dean to reach under his seat, his head almost in Dean's lap.

Dean smirked as he dropped one hand from the wheel to Sam's hair, not looking down as he murmured, "Y'know, this could get a lot more fun right now if we were in the sticks."

"Yeah, well, we're not," Sam replied, rolling his eyes even though he was amused. He grinned suddenly then, finally getting his fingertips on the phone. "Got it."

The music stopped abruptly and then Dean snickered. "Typical."

Sam stretched to get his hand a little further under the seat, then pulled away from Dean and sat up with the phone, amused as he offered it to Dean. "You'll just have to call him back. If he wanted _me_ he'd have called my phone."

Dean accepted the phone but didn't have a chance to even say anything before ' _Simple Man_ ' started to play again. His eyebrows went up and he flipped it open, answering it immediately. "Sorry Bobby, phone was under the seat. Whatcha need?"

"I don't wanna know how it got under there," Bobby said firmly, despite how amused he sounded. "You boys still in Chicago?"

"Just shy of O'Hare heading home," Dean replied, not at all surprised by Sam leaning closer to listen in. "Why?"

Bobby was quick to reply. "Buddy of mine just called. You remember Luddy, with the junkyard over in Dayton by that cemetery where you and John killed the ghouls?"

"Yeah, I remember him," Dean agreed, smiling even though that hunt wasn't a good memory. He had nearly died in that cemetery, but Luddy was a good guy who had been grateful they came to help him out after the ghouls murdered his brother's boy. "He sent us that low-mileage blue sixty-seven with the busted frame when I was rebuildin' my baby."

Bobby had spent weeks scrounging parts from as far away as Manitoba then, helping Dean get the Impala back into near mint condition, and his buddies still let them know when they heard about an Impala the right year that was available. Dean's baby was back to original factory specs except for the A/C and the speakers hidden in the doors and the back dash, though none of the numbers matched anymore, and one corner of Bobby's salvage yard was filled with two neat rows of parts cars. Dean was pretty sure he could have put two more restored Impalas on the road from what was parked there, waiting patiently for him to need them.

"That's him," Bobby agreed. "Says they're havin' trouble in a little town out that way, wanted to know if I could come take care of it. Sounds like a wolf, and you boys are so close, I was hopin' to save myself the trip."

Dean glanced at Sam, who nodded quickly, obviously interested. He put his attention back on the road, already starting to look for an off ramp headed south. "Sure, we can go have a look. Where am I headed?"

Bobby hesitated for a few moments before he said simply, "Lima." Dean went very still, not saying anything, and Bobby added a bit more quickly, "If you can't, son, tell me an' I can try to get someone else."

"We'll go," Sam said firmly, making Dean look at him in surprise. Sam reached to take Dean's phone away as he added, "Eyes on the road, Dean. You're gonna miss the turn." Dean looked back at the highway without a word, quickly taking the exit the car was about to pass as Sam went on. "We can be there in a few hours, Bobby. Did Luddy give you any specifics?"

"Not much," Bobby replied, "but like I said, I'm thinking it's a werewolf. Something's been tearin' up livestock for a year or so every full moon and now it's movin' on up to people. They got three bodies, two last month an' one last night, but there's three more went missin'. Cops are callin' it a serial killer, but the coroner keeps tellin' anyone who'll listen that it was a wolf that did it." He hesitated before he added more quietly, "Don't you make him go if he ain't ready, Sam. I can make some calls, get another hunter up there in a day or two." He didn't bother to say that there would be another body by then, but that was because Sam knew it as well as Bobby did.

Sam looked at Dean, who was just staring at the road and driving, his knuckles white he was gripping the wheel so hard. "We can handle it." Dean glanced at him, hazel-green eyes dark and kind of freaked out, and Sam reached over to put one hand on Dean's neck below his ear, stroking Dean's jaw with his thumb. "It's time," he added, more for Dean than Bobby.

Dean swallowed hard and then looked back at the road, making another turn to get on a highway heading south but not saying anything. The last thing he wanted was to go back to Lima, but there was no way in Hell he wanted to leave a werewolf running loose there, either. Seeing Kurt and Noah again after so long would be almost as bad as knowing he was in the same town and _not_ seeing them, though. He figured they would hate him if they ever found out he let them think he was dead for so long, but seeing them with his own eyes would almost be worth it.

"I think he's been runnin' long enough, too," Bobby said quietly enough Sam could barely hear him. "Still gonna be rough on him."

Dean tried to get his mind on the job, unaware of Bobby talking to Sam as he said, "We got six clips of silver bullets left in the trunk, and last time we were home I grabbed another one of the silver-dipped knives you like, Sammy. We oughta be all set for a wolf."

"We can handle it," Sam repeated, calm and sure as he gave the back of Dean's neck gentle squeeze. Dean looked at him and Sam smiled at him, adding, "Probably won't take more than a few hours to figure out the territory if it's been hunting a year, then take it out tonight before it can kill again."

Dean relaxed a little, looking back at the road as he murmured, "Yeah, a wolf should be easy." He looked like he was trying to convince himself of that, but Sam didn't comment.

"Maybe," Bobby agreed, trying to sound like he believed it too. "Anyway, contact there in Lima if you need it is gonna be Luddy's cousin, Lauren, says you'll find her down at the morgue. She's the coroner that says it was a wolf that tore up the bodies."

"Got it," Sam agreed, shifting to get more comfortable with his arm across the back of the seat and his hand resting at the nape of Dean's neck. "Should be easy enough."

"Should," Bobby agreed, "and there's enough dead bodies involved that the FBI checking in won't seem suspicious." He paused a moment before he murmured much more quietly, "Take care of him, son. Especially if y'all run into... old friends."

"Always do," Sam replied, lips twitching.

Sam wasn't really surprised Bobby knew about Dean and Puck, even though Sam hadn't known for sure until right after he got back from Hell, when Castiel let the cat out of the bag. The angel had been riding along in the back seat one night when Sam asked why Dean was taking a road that detoured them an hour out of the way to avoid driving through Lima, and Castiel had piped up to say 'Noah' was in Lima. Sam had known that and wanted to know what that had to do with it, sure he wouldn't get an answer, but Castiel had proceeded explain why Dean was still avoiding his first boyfriend, even after seventeen years.

Sam still wasn't sure why Dean hadn't shut Castiel up like he usually did when Castiel was giving away Dean's secrets, but he was glad to finally know for sure it that hadn't been his imagination all those years ago. He couldn't really blame Dean for hiding it from him though, not anymore. Sam had hidden a lot of things from Dean back in Lima too, like the night he realized why he was so jealous of the time Dean spent with Puck. Admitting to himself he had a thing for his big brother hadn't made Sam's life any easier, but admitting it to Dean back then would have been even worse.

Sam pushed his thoughts away, adding to Bobby, "We'll call when we know anything."

"Alright," Bobby agreed. "Talk to you then."

"Yep," Sam agreed, and then the line went dead. He flipped Dean's phone closed and looked at him, taking in how tense Dean still was. He offered Dean the phone, murmuring gently, "They probably aren't even there anymore."

Dean took the phone, not looking at Sam as he tucked it into his coat pocket and said quietly, "They are." Sam's eyebrows went up, surprised Dean knew where Puck was even after so long, but Dean went on before he could ask. "But we're just gonna gank that wolf before it hurts anyone else and then haul ass for home."

Sam sighed. "Dean..."

"Don't start, Sammy," Dean said a little more firmly, still not looking at Sam. "We do the job and go."

"Alright," Sam agreed quietly, "if that's what you need."

"It is." Dean still had his gaze firmly on the road, and Sam decided not to push anymore. Not until they knew more about the hunt, anyway.

 

~*~*~*~

 

They stopped around sunset in the middle of nowhere about ten minutes out from Lima to change into their FBI suits, and then they rolled into town playing secret agent man to the hilt. They stopped first at the police station to ask questions and get copies of the reports, making up a story about getting in late because of car trouble. The desk sergeant had suggested they take the car to Hummel's, telling them to ask for Noah and that he was the best mechanic in town, and Dean hadn't been able to get out of there fast enough. They went to get a motel room so they could eat and check out the victims and the reports on the previous crime scenes in peace, spreading them out on the table and comparing them.

They had learned at the police station that the coroner usually worked the night shift and wouldn't be in until eight, so they had a couple hours yet to kill. It wasn't even seven yet when Dean jumped up to start pacing though, practically vibrating with anger and worry.

Sam was trying hard to stay calm even though he had seen the pattern already too, making himself keep looking through the reports for any other similarities or clues. Bobby hadn't told them, hadn't known, Sam was sure, but the murdered victims and the ones still missing were teenagers, all girls. The victims had all been raped and beaten before they had their hearts ripped out, and all three bodies that had been found had been on full-moon nights with the time of death around moonset. That gave them about five hours at most to find the werewolf before he killed again, but it also meant he might already have taken the next girl. So far, the three girls who were missing hadn't been found yet, but all three disappeared from the local mall on a Friday, one each week since the previous moon. Sam was pretty sure they were probably dead too, and figured the werewolf had just hidden the bodies better on nights the moon wasn't influencing his mind.

Dean suddenly stopped pacing, making Sam look up at him in surprise as Dean said firmly, "Cass, get your angel ass down here."

There was a rustle of breeze in the room and then Castiel was there between one blink and the next. He looked concerned and grave as he said quietly, "I do not know who you're looking for, Dean. If I did I would have already told you."

"Just go make sure Bethy is safe," Dean said quickly. "I can't think straight until I know. _Then_ we'll hunt that psycho down."

Castiel blinked and disappeared. He popped back in a moment later, looking relieved. "She is at the mall here in town, I just saw her walk outside."

Sam jumped up to move quickly towards them, sure what Dean would do next as Dean growled, "The wolf is _hunting them_ at the fuckin' mall, Cass!" Castiel's blue eyes went wide and Dean grabbed Castiel's hand, adding, "Get me there, now." Sam just barely had time to grab Castiel's other arm before they all disappeared.

Sam staggered as they popped into the dark parking lot, almost falling, but Dean and Castiel didn't even seem to notice. They both landed fine, and Sam wondered if it was his height or what because he _always_ landed wrong.

Castiel was pointing towards a very pretty girl in black jeans and a matching sweater with surprisingly battered cowboy boots that were loud on the asphalt as she walked down the next row, a tote bag in one hand.

Beth had her phone out, talking on it as she said patiently, "Daddy, I'm almost half way to the car now. I'm _fine_." She fell silent a moment, listening. "Yes, Papa. I looked all around like you said, there's _nobody_. I'm too smart to let some creep grab me like those other girls." She let out a huff and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay." She started to look around again then and Dean and Sam both ducked out of sight, but Castiel just stood there watching her.

Beth's eyes widened a little when she saw Castiel, then she looked away back towards her car, walking a little faster. "Well, there's one guy now, but he's over in the next row and he doesn't look dangerous." She fell silent a second and then laughed. "Papa, he's fifty feet away and I'm on the _track team_. There's no way he could get near me."

Dean rolled his eyes, looking up at Castiel, who ignored him to keep watching Beth. Castiel was starting to look more worried by the moment, and Dean lifted up with a frown to watch Beth again.

A sporty little Miata convertible further down the row beeped, lights flicking on, and then Beth said, "I'm almost there." Beth reached the back of the car and then stopped suddenly, looking surprised as she stared between her car and the one next to it. "There's a _really_ big dog by my car. Or maybe a wolf, I think?"

Dean was up and running towards her without thinking, already pulling his gun as he snapped, "Cass!"

Castiel was suddenly between Beth and the 'dog', which had been standing quietly and trying to look friendly until it saw him. The wolf snarled when Castiel appeared though, pinning back its ears as it tried to attack, but then Castiel stuck out his hand and suddenly the wolf's belly was pressed flat to the asphalt. "Stay." The wolf snarled again, hate-filled eyes starting to look a little scared as it fought to get loose, but Castiel had no trouble holding it still. "It's okay, Elizabeth," he said calmly, "I won't let him hurt you."

"How did you _do_ that?!" Beth asked, wide-eyed and shrill. She heard her father yelling then and quickly put her phone back to her ear. "Daddy! I'm okay, just, that guy got between me and the dog so fast I couldn't even see him move and he's like, holding it down with his _mind_." She started backing away from Castiel, watching him and the very large, now very angry 'dog', and didn't even realize Dean was hurrying up behind her until he put out a hand to stop her from backing into him.

Dean grabbed Beth's shoulder, ready to push her behind him with the gun in his other hand tucked behind his leg as he asked quickly, "You got that thing, Cass?"

"Yes," Castiel replied. "He's just a pup." He looked at Dean, still holding one hand out towards the werewolf, which was writhing slightly and snarling but couldn't stand. "What now, Dean?"

"Get that wolf out of town," Dean said. "Take Sam, too. I'll make sure Bethy gets home." He looked at Sam, adding, "You know how to deal with that piece of shit. Make sure it was working alone and find out what it did with the missing girls."

"Right," Sam agreed tightly, moving to Castiel. "Shouldn't take us long with Cass along."

"Call when you need me," Castiel said calmly, ignoring Sam to meet Dean's gaze. "I will _always_ come."

"Promise," Dean agreed, tucking his gun away into the back of his pants and watching as Castiel stepped towards the wolf. Castiel touched the top of the snarling head and then reached for Sam's hand and an instant later they were all gone.

"Holy shit," Beth whispered, shocked and wide-eyed. She stared first at where the men with the wolf had just disappeared, then looked at the man a few inches taller than she was who was standing so close to her. He was wearing a crisp black suit and looked really good in it, and she found herself thinking a little frantically that he looked like one of the Men In Black.

Dean just looked at Beth a moment, seeing reminders of Quinn in the shape of her face even though she had the same dark wavy hair and brown eyes he remembered Sarah had at that age. He saw her eyes starting to look more freaked by the moment though, and he tried to look reassuring as he murmured, "Easy, Bethy girl. Don't freak out on me."

"Who _are_ you?" Beth asked, her phone forgotten in her hand for a moment even though Dean could hear Noah and Kurt both calling her name.

"I'm your godfather," Dean replied, then pointed at her phone. "You better answer them, kiddo."

Beth obediently put the phone back to her ear. "Daddy, Papa, stop yelling! I'm fine, but you'll _never_ believe me when I tell you what just happened!"

Dean was close enough to hear Noah clearly as he yelled, "Try anyway!"

Dean had to work at it not to laugh, grinning suddenly, and Beth smiled a little at him as she said, "Daddy, I think my _fairy godfather_ and his friends just saved me from a _wolf_."

Dean did laugh that time, he couldn't help it. "Not a fairy, Bethy darlin', just your godfather." He held out his hand, asking, "Can I talk to them?"

Beth hesitated slightly, looking into Dean's sparkling eyes, but after only a moment she let him have her phone. "Okay."

Dean took the phone and got it to his ear just as Kurt's shocked voice asked, "Elizabeth, have you been _drinking_?!" Kurt sounded just the same as he had the last time Dean spoke to him, what felt like a hundred years ago.

"No, Sunshine, she hasn't been drinking," Dean replied, his smile fading a bit.

"Dean?" Noah asked softly.

"Yeah, Puckasaurus, it's me," Dean replied more gently, and the strangled noise he heard then completely wiped away the last of his amusement, taking with it the adrenaline that had hit when he realized the wolf was waiting for Beth. Hearing Noah in pain had always hurt like Hell when they were young and dumb, and he wasn't very surprised to realize it still did. He'd probably be a lot better off if time and distance was enough to make him forget about people he had loved, but it hadn't ever really worked like that.

"But how?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"It's a long story, Sunshine. I'll tell you two _everything_ if you want, but let's get Bethy home first, okay?" Dean said. "Tell her she's safe with me so I can get a ride with her, I'm on foot."

"Give her the phone," Kurt said immediately.

Dean handed Beth's phone back to her, managing to smile when he saw how confused she looked. "Don't worry, kiddo. Everything's fine now."

"Give Dean your keys, sweetie," Kurt told her, just loud enough that Dean could make it out.

"Okay, Papa," Beth agreed, offering Dean the keys she was holding in the same hand as her tote bag. "Who is he?"

"He's your godfather," Kurt replied. "He'll keep you safe."

"I think he already did," Beth replied, staring into Dean's eyes.

"I should be surprised," Kurt said then, "but I'm not. Tell him to bring you to the farm. He knows the way."

"Yes, Papa," Beth agreed. "We'll be home soon." She hung up without waiting for him to say anything else, then told Dean quietly, "Papa said take me to the farm."

"I heard," Dean agreed, trying to smile for her. "Go on, get in."

Beth turned towards the passenger side of the little sports car and Dean followed her, making sure she got in safely before he moved more quickly to the driver's side, looking around as he walked. He got in, reaching to start the car without looking at Beth, who he could feel was staring at him, the tote bag and her phone both forgotten in her lap. Her shock was obviously starting to turn into admiration, and Dean wished for a moment that teenaged girls weren't so quick to fall for the knight in shining armor thing.

Dean backed out of the parking lot and then turned the Miata towards the road, and he smiled at how the engine purred as the little car leapt forward, agile and quick. "Nice car, kiddo."

"It was Mama's," Beth replied, still watching him. "She gave it to me when I turned sixteen."

Dean's smile widened a little. "Yeah, I can see your mama with a car like this. She always liked drivin' fast."

"She has a Porsche that Daddy restored for her now." Beth hesitated, then asked, "You know my Mama too?"

"I know most of your family, kiddo," Dean replied, glancing at Beth and then back at the road. He pulled out onto the mostly deserted highway, sending the Miata leaping forward to head quickly towards the edge of town. "The close ones, anyway. I was there when you were born." He glanced at Beth again, seeing her surprise, and added, "I guess you don't remember, but when you were tiny I used to talk to you on the phone sometimes. I still have a picture of you in my wallet back at the motel from when you got Snickers." He smiled crookedly. "You called me 'Unca Dee'."

"I don't remember," Beth murmured, looking surprised. "I still have Snickers, though."

"Does your Mama still have Magic, too?" Dean asked, looking back at the road and remembering the black mare that he'd missed so much after he left, even though she wasn't even his. Quinn had bought her from Reynolds' son about six months later, after the old guy died, and when Quinn left town Magic had ended up on the farm. Beth had loved Magic so much that Quinn bought Snickers for her, and then Noah and Kurt bought their own horses soon afterwards, not wanting to let their precious baby girl ride out alone.

"Yes," Beth replied, "And Papa's still got Xena. Daddy has a new horse, though, we lost Missy last year. Colic."

"Damn," Dean murmured, sad. He remembered when Kurt and Noah got their horses, Kurt a flashy-looking bay Arab mare who was gentle as a kitten for him, and Noah a laid-back grey Quarter Horse built like a tank. They had bought the horses just intending to ride them or leave them in a pasture like most people, but it hadn't taken long for them to start mentioning how the mares were doing when they talked to him, just like they updated him on the rest of the family.

Dean tried to put the past out of his mind, glancing at Beth again as he asked, "How about Burt and Carole?"

"They're fine," Beth said quickly, surprised. "You know them too?"

"Not real well, but yeah," Dean replied, looking back at the road. "They probably remember me. I spent a lot of time at their place for a few months back in high school, even helped Burt rebuild a Corvette for your Uncle Finn."

"Oh," Beth murmured, suddenly sounding sad, and Dean looked at her in surprise. "Uncle Finn died." She paused and then added even quieter, "In the car. He was driving too fast and got hit head-on."

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Dean murmured, feeling terrible because of the pain in her eyes. Finn had been an idiot about that car when Dean knew him, and he hadn't ever liked the kid, but he knew losing him had to have been rough on everyone. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Not your fault," Beth replied. She was quiet a few moments while Dean drove in silence, then asked suddenly, "So, you haven't talked to my parents in _years_ , huh?"

"Not since you were four or so," Dean agreed, not looking at her. "My phone and laptop both got smashed up in an accident and I didn't have their numbers anywhere else."

"We're in the book," Beth pointed out, surprised and confused. "So is the garage. _Everyone_ knows the Hummels, Daddy's the best mechanic in town except for Grampy and Papa, and they mostly only work on restorations. Daddy even does all the work for the sheriff and the fire department, he's friends with all of the cops."

Dean sighed and was quiet a minute or two, debating how honest to be, then finally asked abruptly, "You ever had a really close friend that had to move away, kiddo?"

Beth nodded. "Kelly Chang. Uncle Mike got a job in California at Google and they had to move right before seventh grade."

"And afterwards, what was it like when you talked?" Dean asked, not looking at Beth as he slowed down. The turn towards the farm was just up ahead.

"It was great at first," Beth said slowly, "but then he made all new friends." Dean could feel her staring at him as he turned onto the side road but he didn't look at her, and she sounded suddenly sympathetic as she added softly, "It started to make me sad because I still missed him so much, but he was happy with all those people I didn't even know. We don't really talk at all now, not even when they visit."

"Yeah," Dean agreed quietly. He glanced at Beth, then back at the road as he slowed more because the driveway was just ahead. "I was the one that had to go, but I missed them like mad. I was going through a rough time and when I lost the phone and laptop, it seemed kinda like a sign it was time to let go."

"Daddy believes in signs too," Beth agreed quietly as Dean turned off the road.

Dean was pleased to see the farm driveway was gravel now, nice and smooth. "He always did." He drove slowly even though the drive was in better shape than the road had been, careful of the Miata's low clearance.

The big old barn looming at the far end of the driveway looked pretty much the same as he remembered, though the paint had been redone at some point. The driveway continued around to the back of the barn just like it always had, and an old-fashioned two-story farmhouse had been built on the far side of it back towards the trees that used to hide the pond. Dean followed the driveway slowly around between the two buildings, smiling slightly when he realized the house's wide covered front porch faced the pond and the horse pasture. The driveway ended at a three-car open garage up against the side of the house closest to the barn, where he was surprised to see a familiar old dark blue GTO in the headlights, though it looked like it was in mint condition now instead of the wreck he remembered.

"Burt finally got the Judge rebuilt?" Dean asked, pulling the Miata into one of the two empty spots between the Judge and the side of the house.

"Grampy and Papa did," Beth replied, smiling at Dean as the Miata fell silent. "Grampy gave it to Daddy as a graduation present when he got his bachelor's degree."

"Glad he finished it," Dean murmured, looking at the Judge. "I always thought it was a nice a car."

The light flicked on above the nearby door to the house, and Dean looked towards it to see Kurt step outside, wrapped up in a fluffy cardigan sweater that hung almost to his knees. He looked even more delicate than Dean remembered with his hair long and tied back in a messy ponytail, and Dean thought he was still beautiful despite his obvious worry. Noah was right behind Kurt in jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, looking not much different than he had the last time Dean saw him, mohawk and all. Seeing Noah was like seeing a ghost, and the shock and pain in his eyes made Dean swallow hard as he looked away.

Dean tugged the keys out of the ignition and offered them to Beth, looking at her as he murmured, "Thanks, kiddo."

Beth blinked, confused. "For what?"

"For lettin' me drive so I didn't spend the whole ride worryin' about right now," Dean admitted, giving her a crooked smile. He turned away and got out of the car, walking quickly around it and towards the house to stop a few feet from Kurt. "Hi."

Kurt swallowed hard, his blue eyes bright. "We thought you were _dead_." He wiped away a tear, then added, "For over _ten years_ , Dean!"

"I'm sorry, Sunshine," Dean said quietly. "I know sorry's never gonna be good enough, but yeah. I thought you two were better off without me."

Noah moved past Kurt suddenly, walking right up to Dean to grab Dean's face between his hands and kiss him. Dean made a soft pained noise and returned the kiss, feeling his eyes start to sting at how lovingly Noah was kissing and touching him. A few tears had already escaped when Noah suddenly pulled away and his hands moved to Dean's shoulders to give him a hard shake as he stared into Dean's eyes and growled angrily, "If you _ever_ do that to us again, I swear to God I'll kill you myself."

Dean let out a soft little strangled laugh, lifting his hand to wipe his eyes. "I'll let you." Noah pulled Dean into a hug without a word and Dean returned it, closing his eyes at how right it felt even after so long. He hid his face against Noah's neck after a moment, whispering, "I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," Noah murmured, kissing Dean's hair. "You're forgiven."

Dean closed his eyes, swallowing back a sob as he held on tighter to Noah for a moment, wishing suddenly he had come back to Lima instead of going to L.A. all those years ago. He loved Christian, his year there was the best of his life, but things had gone bad between them eventually when Christian realized Dean would never choose his own happiness -- or Christian's -- over hunting. He was pretty sure Christian would kill him if he showed up in his yard out of the blue, and yet here was Noah acting like the fifteen years apart were nothing, literally welcoming him back with open arms.

"Daddy?" Beth said quietly after a few minutes, sounding confused.

Noah pulled back, letting go of Dean and trying to ignore his own tears as he looked at his daughter. "Yeah, baby girl?"

Dean wiped his face, embarrassed and trying hard to get himself under control, and then a glance at Beth made him feel like he should start apologizing again.

Beth obviously wasn't sure what to ask, or how, just staring at her dad and Dean in confusion.

Kurt walked over to slip his arm around Beth's shoulders. "Sweetie, do you remember when you were so upset over Kelly, and I told you about the guy your daddy loved, before he and I were together? The one I was a little in love with too, but that had to leave us?"

Beth's eyes went wide as she looked at Kurt and then at Noah. "That was Dean?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah." He looked back at Dean again, his eyes pained at the memory. "He couldn't stay, so we had to learn to live without him."

"And I had to learn to be alone again," Dean added softly. "It was about five years before I ever got the courage to try again." He managed to smile, but his eyes were bleak and sad as he wished he could have Sam's comforting presence at his shoulder. Sam had constantly been with him the last few months, their memories of Sam being dead so vivid that they hardly left each other's sight anymore, even for just a short time. "Then I ended up having to leave him, too, and came too damned close to killin' myself over it to ever risk lookin' for anyone else." There was a sudden breeze behind him and Dean turned to see Castiel there with Sam, which made him blink in surprise. "That was fast."

"His mind was weak," Castiel replied simply. "After Sam scared him I could see all he had done. We have not dealt with the situation completely yet, but I could feel your need for Sam so I brought him to you. I will do the 'clean up'."

Dean tried to smile even though he was blushing. "Thanks, Cass."

Castiel smiled and then disappeared in another rustle of wind, leaving Sam there in his suit that matched Dean's. Sam moved closer to Dean, concerned, but he didn't say anything, just moving to Dean's side and resting one hand low on Dean's back just above the pistol tucked into Dean's belt. They were a mismatched pair that looked nothing alike other than the identical suits, Sam several inches over six-feet tall and wide-shouldered with his collar-length straight brown hair and hazel eyes, and Dean a good six inches shorter with an almost pretty face, hazel-green eyes, and reddish blond hair.

"Even seeing that again doesn't make it any less freaky," Beth said suddenly, making Kurt let out a little strangled laugh.

Sam smiled at Beth, amused, and then at Kurt and Noah, giving them each a slight nod. "Hey Kurt, Puck. It's nice to finally see you both again."

Noah was wide-eyed too but he recovered quickly. "Hi Sammy."

Kurt stared at Sam, still wide-eyed from seeing Dean's friend in the trench coat disappear, and said the first thing that came to mind. "When did you get so _tall_ , Sam?"

Sam grinned. "Junior year."

Dean snorted, looking at Sam and trying to distract himself with teasing Sam, which usually worked. "It _started_ then and you damn near ate your weight in food every day that year, but I think you're _still_ growing, Gigantor."

Sam smirked at Dean, sliding his arm around Dean out of habit and tugging Dean against his side as he said cheerfully, "Bite me, Jerk."

"Not right now, Bitch," Dean replied automatically, making Beth and Kurt both giggle.

Dean realized he was leaning against Sam's side with Sam holding him fairly possessively and he blushed, looking at Noah and Kurt. Kurt was still a bit wide-eyed and surprised but not condemning, and when Dean met Noah's gaze Noah just said quietly, "I knew, remember? I even tried to tell _you_ , but you weren't ready to hear it yet, I guess."

Dean tried to hide his relief as he muttered, "Not even close."

Sam smiled crookedly and said, "I knew then." Dean looked up at Sam, bemused, and then Sam added, "I wasn't sure about _you_ , but I knew what I wanted. I was always smarter than you, though."

"Yeah, not gonna argue on that one," Dean agreed with a wry little smile. "Not about that anyway."

"Can we go inside?" Beth asked suddenly, making them all look at her in surprise as she added a bit sheepishly, "It's getting cold, and I'm _starving_."

Noah waved towards the house, nodding. "Good idea, baby girl. Kurt's freezing too, I'm sure, and Deano's likely as cold, he just won't admit it until Hell freezes over."

Dean shuddered slightly and Sam tightened his arm around him as Dean said firmly, "No jokes about Hell, man."

Noah gave Dean a surprised, searching look, but he didn't comment on that, just putting a hand on Kurt's back to steer him towards the house with Beth following them. "Dinner's waiting, lemon-pepper roast chicken with rice and veggies. We were waiting on Beth, but there's plenty for two more."

Dean smiled, glad Noah didn't ask about the Hell comment as he followed them with Sam. "Dinner sounds awesome."

Sam laughed. "We just ate like an hour ago, Dean."

"Yeah, but we shared a pizza," Dean pointed out. "And _you_ ate most of it, Sasquatch."

"I was starving," Sam said dryly. " _Someone_ was in a hurry this morning and didn't stop for breakfast until eleven, then was in such a rush we barely sat down before you started trying to drag me out of there. Besides, it was my favorite. I can hardly ever get you to Chicago for a real pizza."

"That wasn't real pizza, Sammy, it was a meat and cheese _pie_ ," Dean scoffed as he gave Sam a dirty look, more interested in setting him straight than in looking around the house. "Damn thing was three inches deep!"

"Stop complaining then," Sam said, "we both know how you love pie."

"Apple or cherry, yeah," Dean agreed quickly, "not _meat_! And I only got two slices anyway 'cause you _inhaled_ the rest."

Kurt giggled, making Dean and Sam both look at him. "I missed you," Kurt said simply, his blue eyes bright as he moved to hug Dean tightly.

Dean returned the hug, surprised to finally realize Kurt was taller than he was as he murmured, "Missed you too, Sunshine."

Kurt kissed Dean's cheek and let him go, then turned to Sam and hugged him too, adding, "And you, Sam. We were just beginning to really be friends when you had to go."

Sam returned the hug, smiling at Kurt a little sadly. "Leaving Lima was harder than anywhere else we ever lived."

"You lived together then?" Beth asked, confused.

"Our parents were best friends," Sam said easily, smiling at her. "They were hunters and raised us to be, too. We got left behind a lot growing up and we watched out for each other." Dean looked quickly at Sam, surprised Sam had managed to tell Beth so much about their life that was true without mentioning they were brothers, and Sam said, "Don't look at me like that. Beth was almost eaten by a werewolf and they all saw Castiel go. They need to know."

"Well yeah," Dean agreed, "but these days you're usually the one that says _I_ shouldn't tell folks so much."

Sam smiled and said simply, "They're family, Dean."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes for a moment and then smiled too, pleased and relieved. "Yeah. They are."

"So they need to know," Sam said reasonably. "Just like Lisa and Ben. They have to know why we can't stay if we want to be able to visit."

"And you _better_ visit this time," Noah said firmly, then asked, "Did you say _werewolf_?"

Dean met Noah's gaze, nodding. "That's what has been killing girls. A buddy of Bobby's heard about it, and he sent us to find it."

"Kidnapping them, too," Sam added. "He had a place out in the sticks where he was keeping them."

Dean looked as Sam, frowning. "Survivors?"

"No," Sam said quietly. "It looked like there had been someone chained up there for a while, but then he turned there last night."

Dean shuddered, looking down. "Damn. Poor kid."

"Kids," Sam corrected, looking a little haunted for a moment. "There were two girls there when he turned, according to Cass." He knew he didn't have to spell it out any further than that for Dean. There hadn't been enough left of the bodies for him to even be sure they were girls, much less how many of them there had been, but Castiel had known.

"Turned?" Kurt asked.

Dean looked at Kurt. "Werewolves can go one of two ways. Born wolves can turn into a giant wolf, like the one Beth saw tonight that's been stalking the mall, and they mostly can turn anytime they want and remember everything they did as a wolf. Made wolves just go half, like the Wolfman, with no control over the monster or even memory of it, so they can be a shifter and not even know it. Either way, when the moon is full they'll all turn, and the wolf is always starving. They... eat a lot."

"Oh," Kurt said, blanching. "Oh God."

"Okay, no more talking about that kind of thing before dinner," Noah said firmly. "I worked too hard on it to have to go to waste."

"How about no more talking about that kind of thing _at all_?" Kurt asked, looking a little sick and a lot sheepish. "I'll have nightmares."

"Me too," Beth agreed, looking shaken and a little green. "I'm going to go put my stuff up." She turned away to hurry to the nearby stairs and run up them.

"Sorry, Sunshine," Dean apologized, glad of the excuse not to tell them so much. There was a lot he'd just like to forget. "No more talking about work."

"Thanks," Kurt said faintly.

Noah grabbed Kurt's hand to tow him down a short hallway towards the kitchen then, and Dean and Sam followed. The kitchen turned out to be a big room done all in golden oak with black countertops and appliances, a big farmhouse table off to one side set for three. A huge bay window with a window seat in it dominated the wall by the table, looking out towards the moonlit pond and the horse pasture.

"I'll get the food, baby," Noah said, releasing Kurt once they were in the kitchen. "You get their plates."

Kurt nodded, moving towards the cabinet as he asked, "Will your friend Cass be joining us?"

"I doubt it," Dean replied. "He'll be busy for a bit, and he's not big on socializing."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, taking down two plates and then looking at Sam and Dean. "What would you like to drink? We've got iced tea, red wine, Dr Pepper, or Sunkist." He paused. "Well, and water, but everyone has water."

Dean would have liked a Pabst, or even a root beer, but he said, "Pepper for me."

"I'd like some of the wine, please," Sam added with a quick smile for Kurt. "Thanks."

Noah moved a platter of roasted chicken and vegetables to the table and then moved back towards the oven as he said, "Have a seat, guys."

Kurt grabbed two plates, a glass, and a wine goblet to carry them all to the table, smiling at Sam. "Anytime."

Kurt went to get more silverware then, and by the time Beth rejoined them they were all seated at the table and filling their plates with chicken, rice, roasted vegetables, and a simple baby spinach salad. Beth sat in her usual spot at one end of the table, a little surprised that her Dad and Papa had both sat on the side of the table towards the windows. They usually sat across from each other, even with company, but this time Sam and Dean were across from them. She didn't comment though, just beginning to fill her plate as she asked, "If that thing by my car was a _real_ werewolf, then how did your friend Cass hold it down?"

"He's my guardian angel," Dean replied, smiling at her. He hadn't bothered with the salad, letting Noah give him extra roasted vegetables instead. He hadn't had a good home-cooked meal in a long time, and he was enjoying every bite. "He can do all kinds of useful tricks like that when he hasn't been pushing too hard and run his mojo down."

"Angel, like _real_ angel?" Noah asked quickly, wide-eyed. "Like Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel?"

Dean nodded, giving Noah a crooked smile. "Yeah. Angels and demons and all that stuff, it's real."

"Those four you mentioned used to be in charge upstairs," Sam added. "Last I heard, the only ones left were Raphael, who's not talking to us mere humans anymore, and Michael, who was in Purgatory last I saw him."

Noah made a strangled noise. " _Saw_ him?"

"Kind of, yeah," Sam admitted, bemused. "I got sucked into Hell with him, it's a long story. Michael dragged me back out into Purgatory with him when he got free, and then Castiel brought me back to Dean."

"You died?" Kurt asked, wide-eyed.

"A few times," Sam admitted. "Not as many as Dean though." He looked at Dean then, suddenly a little pensive. "He's died more than anyone alive, according to a Reaper we know."

Kurt and Noah both stared at Dean, obviously shocked and upset, and Dean said quickly, "Only for a little while, most of them! The worst time I spent six months in Hell, but Cass got me out. I'm good now, I promise. He wouldn't let me croak, not until I'm _supposed_ to anyway, and Tessa said she'd take me herself, but it won't be for a long time as long as I don't get stupid."

"Tessa?" Noah echoed.

"She's a Reaper," Dean explained, sheepish. "Sorry, I'm not used to telling so much to people that don't know. She's been the one who killed me once, but she's saved me and Sammy both a lot more. She's on our side, as far as Reapers take sides."

"How many times did you die?" Beth asked, wide-eyed and looking fascinated as she stared at Dean.

Dean had to stop to think about that a moment. "Four?" Then he remembered the time with the hunters that murdered them and looked at Sam. "No, wait, it was five, right? Counting that time in Heaven with Ash?"

"If we don't count when Loki either killed you or just made me _think_ he did about a hundred times, yeah," Sam agreed, bemused. "Or the half a dozen times Ash said we both died and went to Heaven, but the angels kicked us out and wiped our minds so we never even knew it happened."

Dean let out a little snort. "Not counting any where I didn't _know_ I was dead."

"Wow," Beth murmured, awed. "So, like, angels and Heaven and Hell and _all_ that are all _real_."

Dean nodded, looking at her. "Yeah. Not exactly like the Bible, but Cass says it's kind of like historical fiction. The big stuff is there and is right, and if you find a really old version it's all true, but the new ones aren't so much." He paused and then added, "Most of the fairytales and legends are real too, or used to be."

"Unicorns?" Beth asked quickly, wide-eyed and hopeful.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, but I've only seen one, a year or so ago. She managed to get herself stranded in a park and was so freaked out she killed a guy and hurt some people, but I didn't want to just shoot her. I mean, it was a _unicorn_ , there's not many of them left and it wasn't like she was _hunting_ people, they just cornered her and she defended herself. I was trying to get her out of town but she kept trying to skewer me, so I called Bobby about it and he told me to try a kid 'cause they like, well, _innocent_ people, and I haven't been that in a _long_ time. She was half an hour away from where my son lives, so I went back and got him and then that unicorn followed him out of town like a big ol' puppy dog." He grinned at Beth, who was watching him with shining eyes and a delighted smile. "I'm sure if you ran into one it would probably like you just fine, too."

"It better," Noah said firmly, looking at Beth. "You better be innocent until you're _married_."

Kurt patted Noah's shoulder, amused while Beth blushed and exclaimed, "Daddy!"

"Your son?" Kurt repeated, looking at Dean and still smiling.

Dean nodded, smiling as he thought about Ben. "Yeah. Benjamin Dean Braeden. He's almost fourteen now. Best mistake I ever made."

Noah snorted. "After all the crap you gave me back in high school, you got drunk and did the same thing?"

"No, I wasn't drunk," Dean admitted. "Me and Lisa -- that's Ben's mom -- hit it off during a trip I took just before Sam started college, and I ended up spending four days in her loft before I had to ride out. It was fun but not a really big deal to me then, and I _know_ we were careful, but I happened to be in Lisa's home town a few years ago and looked her up to say hi, and yeah. There was no real doubt in my mind once I met Ben, even though she lied to me about him at first."

"Ben is so much like Dean it's a little freaky sometimes," Sam said with a grin. "He even looks a lot like Dean did as a kid, except for the hair and eyes. Seeing them together, it's like Dean has a dark-haired, brown-eyed mini-me."

Kurt giggled. "Oh lord."

"I bet he's popular with the girls," Noah said, amused.

"Yeah, but unicorns still like him," Dean said, chuckling. "He's a good kid."

"He's got a good dad," Sam pointed out, smiling at Dean.

"Nah, it's all Lisa," Dean disagreed. "I haven't been around enough to get any of the credit."

"He's _just like you_ ," Sam pointed out, amused. "The kid even has a shrine to AC/DC and Detroit steel he calls a bedroom."

Noah and Kurt both laughed at that, and Dean couldn't keep from grinning as he thought about Ben's bedroom, which he always got a kick out of. "He _is_ pretty cool."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Beth eventually fell asleep listening to her parents talking to Dean and Sam about all they had missed in each other's lives, so Noah declared it past her bedtime and sent her up to her room. It was long after midnight and Kurt was obviously tired too, though he didn't want to go to bed and had started the conversation off on a new tangent each time someone mentioned how sleepy he looked.

The conversation finally drifted to a stop again about an hour later though, and when Dean glanced at his watch and saw the time he muttered, "No wonder we're all beat. It's after one." He looked at Sam, adding, "We should get going, let them sleep."

Sam nodded. "Sure."

"You could stay," Kurt offered, making Dean look at him quickly. Kurt looked sad and a little wistful as he added softly, "I don't want you disappearing again, and I know Noah agrees."

Dean looked at Noah, who said quietly, "I understand why you had to go now, but can't you stop just a few days? Take a break?"

"Of course we can," Sam replied immediately, making Dean look at him in surprise. "We were heading home to relax anyway, at least until Bobby got another job that needs us to get it done instead of one of his hunter buddies. We can just stick around here instead."

"That's just gonna make it harder to go," Dean said softly. "Just like before."

Sam lifted his hand to Dean's cheek, smiling slightly at the way Dean leaned into the touch as he murmured gently, "This time I won't let you, Dean. You don't _have_ to give them up, any more than I let you give up Cass. You _will_ be back, if I have to tie you up and drive you here myself. You missed them, and they missed you, and there's no reason for it."

Dean swallowed hard, then murmured, "Somethin' could follow us here. Stuff has come after us at Lisa's twice now."

"If it does, we'll kill it," Sam said simply. "Just like we did at Lisa's. And we can teach them how to stay safe without us, too. I'm sure Noah can handle it."

"Beth was nearly killed by a _werewolf_ tonight," Noah said suddenly, making Dean and Sam both look at him in surprise. "That wasn't your fault, bringing trouble with you. It's been a while now since we started hearing about it killing stock." He paused slightly, then asked, "Did you find the wolf _before_ you knew it was after Bethy?"

"No," Sam said with a sudden smile. "When Dean saw the pattern in the deaths, that they were all girls about her age, he had Castiel find her for him."

"I had to make sure she was safe," Dean said, flushing a bit. "I couldn't get my mind on the job until I did."

"See then? That was you knowing things we don't and coming here to save us," Noah said firmly, looking into Dean's eyes. "My baby girl would probably be _dead_ without you, babe." He realized what he had said and flushed, looking at Sam. "Sorry."

"No reason to be," Sam said quickly. He lowered his voice a bit, wanting to keep Beth from possibly hearing as he added quietly, "Dean _never_ changes his mind once he gives his heart, Noah. He's been in love with you since that day with Dad, when you stood up to him." He looked at Dean. "Haven't you?"

Dean met Sam's gaze for a long moment, wondering if Sam knew it then or if it was one of the things Lucifer told him, but it didn't take long to realize it didn't matter. It was enough that Sam knew and still wanted Dean to be there, wanted him to visit Noah and Kurt. Dean smiled at Sam softly and then looked at Noah. "He knows me pretty well."

"I do, and Dean can't do anything that would make me stop loving him," Sam said softly, looking at Kurt and then at Noah. "I know where I stand with him. Me _dying_ didn't even make him give up on me, he just made a deal with a _demon_ and got himself sent to Hell to bring me back. He's a hunter, one of the best in the world, but his life has _really_ been dedicated to taking care of me."

"Always has been," Noah agreed, quiet and serious. "I'm glad _you_ know it now, Sammy, for his sake. You hurt him some back then."

"I know, and that wasn't the last time," Sam admitted, looking at Dean. "I've done... _terrible_ things, and through it all, he's always loved me more than he loves himself." He smiled slightly, looking into Dean's eyes as he teased, "More even than his baby."

"Barely," Dean agreed, smiling crookedly. "Had to bring _her_ back from the dead too, but she didn't cost me a trip to Hell."

Sam laughed at that, he couldn't help it. "Smartass."

"Everyone in this room likes my smart ass just fine, so I can't be too bad," Dean replied, suddenly smug.

"I still can't believe you can talk about going to _Hell_ like it's... WalMart or something," Kurt said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to him. He was smiling wryly, but his blue eyes looked worried as he looked at Dean. "Wasn't it _awful_?"

"On a scale of one to ten with ten being the worst thing you ever imagined, Sunshine, Hell is about a thousand times that bad," Dean said gently. "You have _no_ idea, and you're not gettin' any from me, either. You won't ever go there, so don't worry about it."

"How can you know that? I've heard I'm going to Hell all my life," Kurt said, surprised and still worried. "It's why Dad stopped going to church. They called me an abomination in the eyes of the Lord and said I would burn forever."

"Fuck 'em, Sunshine," Dean said firmly. "It don't matter what some sanctimonious Bible-thumper thinks. I got an angel on my shoulder and _he_ says you two are both as pure as the driven snow an' headed for eternity together in paradise. Heaven will be waitin' on you two when you're old and grey, long as I don't somehow screw the pooch and get you killed sooner. Cass gave me his word, and he doesn't _ever_ lie."

"Not even when you'd be happier if he did," Sam agreed, remembering a few times Castiel had been too honest for his comfort. "When did he tell you that though, Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam for a long moment before he admitted, "He knew I couldn't do some of the stuff I had to this last year unless I knew the folks I love were safe, and that they'd _stay_ safe. He keeps an eye on them all for me. Ain't that right, Cass?"

There was a soft whoosh of air through the room and then Castiel was standing in the kitchen doorway. "I can't give you the life you deserve, Dean, but I _can_ give you the peace of knowing your loved ones are safe and happy."

Dean smiled at Castiel. "I know you'd do more if you could."

"I would do anything for you," Castiel agreed, calm and quiet even though his blue eyes were warm and loving. "I have defied my Father for you, and he brought me back anyway, knowing I would choose you again." He smiled suddenly. "I think he likes you."

"He's gotta," Dean said easily, smiling wider. "Maybe I don't have that happily ever after, but what I have is enough." Castiel's smile faded and he opened his mouth, but before he could speak Dean beat him to it. "They don't have to be with me for me to be glad they're happy, Cass." He grinned suddenly. "Besides, if I got 'em together they'd likely kill each other, or maybe me for uprooting them from _their_ happy. At least this way I can visit some of 'em when I can."

"Some of them?" Noah asked quietly.

Dean looked at Noah, his grin fading. "Yeah. The guy I fell for while Sam was in college, he and I don't talk anymore. I had to pick someone else over him one too many times and he just couldn't take it." He let out a little huff. "Honestly, I miss his horses near as much as I miss him these days. I loved him like I loved breathing, damn near killed myself from missing him a few times, but he's not the only one who can get hurt enough to not even want to try again."

Sam tried hard to hide the anger that hearing Dean talk about Christian always sparked, keeping his voice light as he said, "He doesn't deserve you, Dean. You wouldn't be _you_ anymore if you didn't put everyone you love ahead of yourself."

"Listen to Sam," Castiel said, making Dean and Sam both look at him in surprise. His blue eyes had turned hard and icy even though his expression was otherwise calm. "If you tried to go back to him now, Dean, I would stop you. I saw how he hurt you the last time."

"He only hurt me 'cause I had hurt _him_ so much, Cass," Dean said softly.

"You accept his anger, Dean, you believe it is deserved, but you're wrong," Castiel said quietly. "You love him so selflessly that you would forgive him anything, but _I_ know that what he said to you is unforgivable."

Dean took a slow deep breath and then let it out. "It's kinda your _job_ to forgive."

"I can forgive many things," Castiel agreed, "but I can not, _will_ not, forgive when someone you love intentionally causes you pain. I would much rather return the pain he caused you ten-fold."

"You _promised_ me, Cass," Dean said quickly, looking just a little worried. "You can't hurt him or let Sam do it."

"I will never hurt him, or allow Sam to," Castiel agreed, "but I would still _like_ to."

"I like you, Castiel," Noah said suddenly, making everyone look at him. "You'll watch his back for us out there, right?"

"I defied _God_ for him," Castiel said quietly, eyebrows going up in surprise. "I broke into Hell and pulled him free, despite knowing I was risking my very _existence_. I've used every iota of my energy at his behest, reducing myself to a very weak, very badly hurt vessel weaker than many humans, and I have _died_ for him, knowing that what I did would end in my destruction." He let out a little huff of a laugh. " _Yes_ , Noah, I will have his back as long as I exist."

"Thank you," Noah said softly, smiling at Castiel.

"A thousand times over," Kurt agreed, looking a bit awed but very glad. "I'm glad he's got you."

"We all are," Sam said, nodding.

"Good," Castiel said, pleased. He blinked, then said hurriedly, "Be right back." He disappeared, a strong surge of wind making the curtains move and ruffling their hair and clothes.

"What's with the wind when he does that?" Noah asked with a little laugh. "That time was a lot stronger than before."

"He was in a hurry," Dean said, frowning. "The wind is from his wings. You can't see them, but they're always there, kind of a psychic impression on reality that can move him as fast as thought. Usually he's careful, but when he's in a hurry or upset the downdraft can get pretty strong."

"What could make him go like that?" Kurt asked, a little worried by Dean's frown.

"Not much, not when he's with me," Dean answered a bit absently, still looking at the spot where Castiel had been. "Either someone important called him, or he heard something."

There was another breeze in the room, this one much more muffled than the last, and Castiel was suddenly back giving Dean an apologetic look. "Sorry to worry you. I was merely getting a very drunk man away from your baby before he succeeded in relieving himself. I put him in the parking lot of the police station instead."

Dean grinned, relieved and ignoring Sam's laugh as he said feelingly, " _That's_ my angel."

Castiel smiled suddenly, wide and pleased, his blue eyes sparkling even though he didn't say anything. He didn't have to, he knew. Dean was well aware of his feelings and how much he enjoyed that particular endearment.

Noah just looked from Dean to Castiel for a moment, grinning, then noticed the fond look Sam was giving Castiel too and spoke up before he thought about it. "So the three of you travel around together, hunting the things that go bump and keeping each other company?"

"Pretty much," Dean agreed, still grinning as he looked at Noah. "Cass does his own thing a lot, he _is_ an angel, but he can get to us in a heartbeat if we need him."

"So it's the three of you?" Kurt asked with a pleased smile, curious. "Together?"

Dean blinked and then let out a little laugh. "Oh! Not exactly."

"I no longer have sex with Dean," Castiel explained helpfully. "I do not expect Sam to, I think the words are 'play and be nice'. He does not share."

Sam let out a surprised laugh, eyebrows going up. "I don't remember anyone _asking_ me."

Castiel looked at Sam, surprised. "I would never, Sam. You have loved Dean longer than you can remember in a very literal sense, and been in love with him almost as long."

"You've loved him even longer," Sam pointed out reasonably. "You've always been his guardian angel, ever since he was born."

"Throughout _all_ of his lifetimes, actually," Castiel admitted, "but he is _yours_ Sam. He has always been yours and he will continue to be so as long as you both exist. You are soulmates." He could see Sam didn't understand, so he said more bluntly, "You _own_ him, Sam, heart and soul. Throughout every lifetime together, whether you find each other as children or when you are old and grey, the love and need you feel for each other after you meet has _never_ wavered. You may not remember that you have always been fiercely possessive of him once he is yours, but I do. The feelings I have developed for Dean do not change that, nor would I expect them to."

Sam stared at Castiel for a moment longer and then looked at Dean, who was smiling. "You don't look surprised," Sam said, eyes widening.

"Hell, I've known you own me for years now," Dean said with a soft laugh, "I just wasn't sure you _wanted_ to."

"And the soulmate thing?" Sam asked.

"Ash told us, when we were in Heaven," Dean pointed out, amused. "The path through _our_ Heaven was a two-lane stretch of blacktop, remember?" Sam nodded. "Ash told us only soulmates share their Heaven, Sammy. Everyone else gets their own paradise."

"Really?" Kurt said, surprised and a little upset by that idea.

"Don't worry, your Noah will be there with you," Castiel said quickly. "You are soulmates as well." He paused and then added, "Most who love their significant other in a truly selfless way do so because they are soulmates and feel that pull to be together through the ages."

"You and Dean have been together through the ages too, though," Sam said then, making Castiel look at him. "You love him as selflessly as I do, I know, and he loves you the same way."

"Perhaps, but I am not human," Castiel said gently. "Angels do not have soulmates, Sam. Strictly speaking, angels are not intended to experience most human emotions at all. I am... unique, in that way. Many of my own kind consider me contaminated, but I have come to believe that my love for Dean is part of my Father's plan. I do not need to know _why_."

"How long have you loved him?" Kurt asked softly, curious. "You said you've been his guardian angel forever."

Castiel looked at Kurt for a long moment before he admitted, "Guardian angels are not meant to spend time with their charges as I now do with Dean. I have cared for him for eons, it has _always_ been a part of my purpose, but I seldom spent much of my attention on watching over him and I never spoke to him until his current incarnation. When I saw him killed by hellhounds a few years ago, it was... very painful for me. I asked Joshua about it, and he told me that my preoccupation with Dean's current life has a purpose and that I should follow my heart. I have."

"You were never drawn to him before?" Sam asked, surprised.

"No," Castiel said simply. "Dean as he is now fascinates me and I have spent much more time observing him and aiding him than is normally tolerated. I was not aware that my feelings were love for quite some time, but I do not regret them. As I have said, I believe that these feelings were given to me now for a reason. The why of it doesn't concern me. I am merely... _grateful_ that I have been given such a great gift."

"Right back at you, Cass," Dean said gently, making Castiel look at him. Dean smiled, hazel-green eyes warm and loving as he added, "I know how lucky I am to have you."

Castiel smiled. "I know that you do."

"I understand that too," Sam said a bit pointedly, making Dean and Castiel both look at him in surprise.

"I am sure you do, Sam," Castiel agreed, looking surprised still. "We have told you."

Sam tried not to laugh, but it was obvious he wanted to. "Cass, how do _you_ feel about the people Dean loves?"

Castiel blinked. "I care for them a great deal."

Dean smiled, looking down and sure where Sam was going with this.

"They are important to his happiness," Castiel went on, "so they are important to mine as well."

"Exactly," Sam said firmly, smiling. "Dean loves you and having you close makes him happy, which makes _me_ like having you close, so I can enjoy seeing him happy." Castiel's eyes widened slightly, finally starting to understand. "Maybe a previous me has been too insecure to trust in Dean's love, Cass, but _I'm_ not. Nothing you or I could ever do will make him stop loving me, he's proven that a thousand times over, so why shouldn't I share him with you? It would make him happy, which makes me happy."

Castiel stared at Sam for a few more moments and then said quietly, "I don't know what to say, Sam."

"You don't have to say anything," Sam said. "Just stop trying so hard to keep yourself at arm's length. He misses you." He looked at Kurt and Noah, adding, "And the same goes for you two, if the situation ever comes up. As long as Dean is happy and I'm not stuck sleeping alone, I'll be happy."

Kurt looked pensive at that idea, thinking, but Noah didn't even need to think. "I still love him, Sam, I always will, and I'll probably slip up and call him babe or something around you sometimes, but there won't be any sex." He lifted his left hand, showing Sam the ring he wore. "I promised to forsake _all_ others."

"But if I didn't mind--" Kurt started, looking at Noah.

"I would mind enough for _both_ of us," Noah interrupted firmly. "You're not wanting to sleep with him, I know. You just think _I_ can't resist falling into bed with him again." Kurt blushed, not denying it, and Noah let out a soft snort. "It didn't exactly work out too well last time, baby, not for him or me. Dean and I didn't do the whole casual sex thing well, and I'm not setting any of us up for a fall by trying it again. It's enough that he knows I still love him." He looked at Dean. "Isn't it?"

"More than I ever hoped to get," Dean admitted softly, smiling. "You're right, all the way around. It's plenty to know you're both alive and safe and happy and that I can come by and see that for myself when I'm missing you." He smiled a little wider. "Though I want a hug and a decent kiss sometimes, from both of you."

"That I can do," Noah agreed with a soft smile for Dean, and then he looked at Kurt, who nodded quickly, looking happy.

"Don't you two have to work today?" Sam asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Noah let out a surprised little laugh, glancing at his watch before he looked at Sam, amused. "Not any more. I'm calling in _dead_ as soon as Sam gets there." Sam and Dean both looked confused and Noah explained, "Sam _Evans_. He works for us, he won't mind covering for me when I tell him why. He knows about Dean."

Kurt chuckled, nodding. "And I had planned to tag along to the garage, but no one will care if I don't show up. Our Sam moved here a few months after you left, and has been one of our best friends since high school. He's worked with us for years and takes over whenever we need a day."

"Or a week," Noah added, amused. "He's better with all the computerized stuff than I am anyway, and we don't have any classics in right now." He looked at Kurt, adding, "We should try to get a few hours before we have to wake Bethy for breakfast, though."

Kurt made a face and then nodded and sighed. "Yes, we should." He stood and stretched then, and the others followed his example except for Castiel, who had never sat down to begin with. Kurt walked over to Dean to hug him tightly and kiss his cheek, then did the same with Sam and stepped back to smile at them. "We'll be expecting you both to show up after noon."

"Sounds good," Dean agreed, smiling.

Noah walked over to them then, and Dean moved to hug him without any hesitation. "G'night babe," Noah murmured, kissing Dean's cheek and then pulling back to give Dean a soft, loving smile. "Remember, no disappearing on us again."

"I won't," Dean agreed with a wry little smile. "Sam meant what he said, he'd just tie me up and drag me back here."

"I would help," Castiel added helpfully.

Dean chuckled, looking at Castiel. "Of course you would." Castiel just smiled, pleased.

Noah snickered and moved to Sam, reaching out to pull Sam into a hug and pretending he hadn't noticed Sam's surprise. "Night, Sammy. Take care of him."

Sam returned the hug despite his surprise. "Always."

Noah stepped back next to Kurt, smiling as he reached for Kurt's hand. "See you all at lunch." He turned to go and Kurt went with him, walking side by side towards the stairs.

Dean looked at Castiel, smiling. "You up to giving us a ride home?"

"Of course," Castiel replied, stepping closer to reach for Dean's hand. He laced their fingers together and then offered Sam his other hand, murmuring, "Sam?"

Sam smiled even though he was a little surprised, taking Castiel's hand, and then with a gust of wind they were gone.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Sam didn't bother to open his eyes when he woke up, just lying there for a few minutes as he breathed slowly, loving that Dean still habitually washed with the barely-scented hotel soap he had used since they were kids. The scent of that soap mingled with Dean's own scent was as familiar to Sam as his own, a comforting constant throughout his life except when he was being stupid and avoiding him, and he loved mornings when he could just hold Dean and soak it in.

Sam had been awake a little while when he noticed his stomach growling. He finally opened his eyes with a soft sigh, sure it wouldn't be long before the noise woke Dean, and found himself looking into Castiel's eyes. Dean was on his back between them, Sam sprawled against one side with one arm around Dean's waist while Castiel laid next to Dean on the other side, his hand on Dean's shoulder. Castiel's hand print was no longer there, but Dean had told Sam once that he could feel it still as if it was a mark on his soul instead of his skin, and Sam had seen Castiel touch Dean there often enough that he didn't doubt Castiel could feel it too.

Castiel obviously wasn't sure what Sam's reaction would be, blue eyes guarded and uncertain, and Sam decided he needed to fix that before it got any worse. He looked into Castiel's eyes as he thought as loud as he knew how, 'Do you hear me?'

Castiel looked a little surprised but gave a tiny nod.

'He'll wake up if we both leave him,' Sam thought, still meeting Castiel's gaze because he had heard Castiel tell Dean more than once that he could often read Dean's thoughts in his eyes whether he wanted to or not. Sam could read Dean almost as well, but he figured that if he put out a little effort, Castiel was sure to hear him too. 'Keep him company while I go get some breakfast?'

Castiel nodded slightly again, still looking a little surprised even though he smiled as he shifted a little closer to Dean.

Sam smiled too and pulled away very carefully, then watched as Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, who made a low sleepy noise and turned towards Castiel a little moving one hand to Castiel's arm as he mumbled, "Cass. Sleep."

"Alright," Castiel murmured very softly, meeting Sam's eyes for a moment longer before he turned his attention to Dean, pulling Dean a little closer and nuzzling his temple with a soft little pleased hum.

Dean smiled a little, turning his head more towards Castiel but not really waking up all the way as he mumbled, "'S my angel."

Sam didn't miss the way Castiel tightened his arms around Dean at that, and he was smiling as he carefully shifted to slide out of bed. He silently headed for the bathroom, pausing along the way to grab clothes for the day, and when he left it again a little while later after he showered and dressed, he stopped for a moment to look at the bed again. Dean had rolled towards Castiel while Sam was gone, his arms around the angel and his nose pressed to Castiel's collarbone, but Sam could see enough of his face to be sure Dean was still sleeping soundly, completely relaxed and smiling slightly in a way that made him look younger.

Castiel opened his eyes after a moment, looking towards Sam without moving, and Sam smiled as he gave him a little nod.

Sam stopped watching them then, moving to the bedside table on his side of the bed to get his wallet, his pocket knife, and his gun and taking a moment to tuck all three away before he looked at Castiel again, meeting Castiel's gaze and thinking loudly, 'Be back soon.'

Castiel smiled and gave a very tiny nod, then closed his eyes and hid his face against Dean's hair, relaxing completely.

Sam left the room, careful not to let the door make any noise, and then he started walking towards the Sonic just down the highway from the hotel. He had learned years ago that Dean would be on his feet like a shot if he heard the Impala fire up, and besides, Sam enjoyed the exercise.

Sam let his gaze drift around his surroundings, only half paying attention to what he saw as he thought about what had happened earlier. He had been pretty sure the answer would be no when he invited Castiel to sleep with them after they were all back in the hotel room, but Castiel had surprised him by agreeing instantly. Dean had loved the idea, Sam could see it even though Dean tried to hide it, and it hadn't taken long for Dean to get them both naked and in bed with him.

Sam had planned to just sleep, tired from the long day and being up most of the night, but Dean had other plans and he'd had no trouble getting Sam on board with what he wanted. Dean had soon ended up riding Sam with Castiel against his back while he twisted to kiss Castiel like he had been starving for it, and then Dean had stretched out on Sam's chest and they had kissed with just as much driving need while Castiel pressed close against Dean's back, every move of his hips rocking Dean in Sam's arms. Sam and Castiel hadn't ever kissed and had only touched when they were both touching Dean and got in each other's way, but still Sam felt closer to Castiel afterwards than he ever had before.

After about four hours of sleep, Sam still was adjusting to discovering that he not only had enjoyed watching Dean with Castiel, but he wanted it to happen a lot more often. A tiny little corner of his mind felt like he should be ashamed, but that little part of him was the same part that had always been ashamed he was so deeply in love with -- and more recently fucking -- his brother, not so much Castiel, and he had learned to ignore it a long time ago.

Mostly though, Sam was still a little bit surprised that sharing Dean hadn't made him jealous, despite saying it wouldn't. He had expected to have to fight down the urge to shove Castiel away, prepared to deal with it for Dean, but instead he found himself wanting Castiel even closer to Dean, and yeah, okay, closer to Sam, too. Sam hadn't expected to want the angel at all, Castiel wasn't his type, but he had finally realized that he did while they were laying in a tangled, sweaty pile together waiting to fall asleep, and that he wondered what it would be like to pin Castiel to the bed under him and find out what Castiel tasted like.

Sam was pretty sure Dean would be all over the idea, but Castiel had never even hinted at wanting closer to Sam and he didn't want to suggest anything that Castiel might feel he had to do to keep Sam happy so that Castiel and Dean could be together. Sam had seen the reverent way Castiel had treated Dean when they first kissed early that morning, the deep need and love that were apparent in every move as Castiel touched Dean, and he was very sure Castiel would do _anything_ to keep that.

Sam reached the edge of the Sonic parking lot and waited for a car to pass, then walked across the lot to the tables under the awning near the building to order breakfast. He was starving and sure Dean would be too, and thought that Castiel would probably eat with them if he handled asking him the right way. Castiel might not _need_ food, but he enjoyed it and Sam had a feeling Castiel would want the excuse to stay close to them that afternoon instead of disappearing off to wherever it was he spent his time when he wasn't with them.

Twenty minutes later Sam was back at the hotel room, carefully juggling the food and drinks he carried to get the door open and then walking inside. He smiled when he saw Dean and Castiel were still in bed, exactly how he had left them. He closed the door behind him with his foot and then moved towards the bed as he said cheerfully, "Breakfast!"

Dean pulled away from Castiel a little, moving one hand to rub at his face without even opening his eyes, then his nostrils flared and his eyes snapped open as he turned his head to look at Sam over his shoulder. "You got me a burger?"

"Bacon cheeseburger," Sam replied, putting the large bag of food on the bed and smirking as he cleared room on the bedside table to put down the caddy of drinks in his other hand. "With extra bacon, poppers, and a Java Chiller with extra chocolate."

Dean grinned a little wider, his eyes warm and sparkling as he untangled himself from Castiel and scooted towards the headboard to sit up. He didn't make much effort to stay under the sheet as he moved, though he did tug it up again once he was comfortable. "I love you too, Sammy."

Sam laughed and handed Dean his drink as he looked at Castiel, who seemed unsure of what to do next. "You usually like what he does, Cass, so I got you the same thing. That okay?"

Castiel blinked and then started to scoot up the bed as Dean had done, and Sam was surprised by Castiel's shy little smile as he murmured, "That would be perfect, Sam. Thank you."

"Glad to, Cass." Sam smiled at Castiel and waited for him to get comfortable by Dean before he offered him his drink, then he sat down on the side of the bed facing them to start digging into the bag to divide up their breakfast.

He could get used to this.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Noah and Kurt stayed in bed long after noon had come and gone, holding each other and just relaxing. They had already had sex to distract themselves from waiting as they tried to believe Dean and Sam really would be back. It was nearly two when they finally heard the low rumble of a big engine approaching slowly up the driveway, and they shared a quick kiss before they rolled away to get up.

"They didn't let him run," Kurt murmured, blue eyes sparkling happily as he moved towards the dresser.

Noah bent to grab the jeans he had dropped in the floor after he got Beth off to school and took care of the horses that morning, grinning widely. "Sounds that way." He let out a low laugh, stepping into the jeans and then pulling them up as he added, "Crazy that I'd still know that engine anywhere."

"It's how he keeps her tuned," Kurt said, amused. "It must be. I've tried, but I've never quite gotten one to sound like that."

They were both dressed within a few minutes and hurried downstairs, but there was no one in the living room or the kitchen so they went to look out the back door to see why Dean and Sam didn't come on in. The Impala was parked next to the Judge, sleek and shining just like they remembered her, but she was empty with no sign of anyone in the garage.

Kurt and Noah exchanged surprised looks and Kurt murmured, "Where did they go, I wonder?"

Noah was about to suggest maybe Castiel took them somewhere when they heard a sharp whistle, and then he laughed, relaxing. "The horses."

Kurt nodded, smiling, and they walked quickly together outside and around the side of the house, where they found Sam standing, looking towards the horse pasture. He was wearing worn old jeans with a slate blue t-shirt and a flannel shirt open over it, looking very different from the sharp suit of the night before, relaxed and obviously happy. Dean and Castiel were standing at the pasture fence together, looking towards the black mare who was a hundred yards or so away staring at them. Dean was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin, Castiel next to him in the same trench coat and rumpled suit he had worn the night before.

Sam glanced at Noah and Kurt when they reached him, then looked back at Dean and Castiel as he said cheerfully, "Dean saw Magic on the way in, he wanted to see if she remembered him."

Dean whistled again, the same sharp rising note, and then Magic nickered and leapt into a gallop, heading towards him while Dean let out a delighted laugh.

"Looks like she does," Noah murmured, smiling. He didn't tell Sam that he had whistled to call Magic for years, trying to copy the way Dean had done it, and he wouldn't tell Dean either, though the way Kurt squeezed his hand said he hadn't missed it.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, grinning even wider. "Stopping to buy some carrots doesn't seem like such a waste of time now."

"We have plenty," Kurt said with a soft laugh.

"Magic has always gotten her carrots," Noah agreed, smiling as he watched Dean slip through the fence rails and move to meet her. "Quinn promised Dean she would, and I kept it up after she left Magic with us." He paused and then added, "Quinn bought her for Dean, hoping he'd be back someday. We kept her for the same reason."

Sam looked at Noah, surprised as he murmured, "Thank you."

Noah looked at Sam. "We thought he was gone, but he loved her."

"He did, I remember," Sam agreed, looking back at the pasture.

Magic nuzzled Dean's face happily and then Dean moved closer and hugged her neck, saying something that was too quiet for them to hear. Castiel nodded and pulled a carrot from the pocket of his coat, waiting until Dean stepped back from the mare and then offering it to Dean. Castiel looked almost comically surprised when Magic reached for it instead, biting off nearly half of the carrot with one practiced jerk of her head while Dean laughed.

Dean moved closer to Castiel and kissed him soundly, then grinned as he said something quietly that made Castiel smile suddenly, wide and happy.

Noah looked at Sam, wondering what he'd think of that, and was glad to see Sam was just grinning while he watched them. He glanced at Kurt, who was beaming, then looked back at Sam with a pleased smile as he asked quietly, "Did you guys eat yet?"

Sam glanced at Noah, still grinning, then looked back towards where Dean was feeding Magic another piece of carrot while the other horses trotted towards them. "Yeah, we had Sonic." He looked at Kurt and Noah, adding, "I thought about getting you two something too, but I didn't have your number to ask what you wanted."

"We'll fix that today," Kurt said quickly, smiling happily at Sam. "You both need to be able to call us."

"Definitely," Sam agreed, looking back towards Dean. "I think you might see us more often than you realize, though. It's been kind of hard _avoiding_ this part of Ohio the last fifteen years. Bobby's done most of the Ohio area jobs that he couldn't pass off to another hunter, he'd be glad to pass them all to us instead. We swing by to see Ben a couple times a month, and it would be easy to be here as often."

Kurt looked at Noah, giving his hand a squeeze, and Noah nodded. "There's an apartment up in the loft of the barn," Noah said suddenly, making Sam look at him in surprise. "Kurt and I haven't used it since we got the house livable, but it won't take much to clean the place up. There's a bedroom and a living room with a little kitchen, even a bathroom. You and Dean are welcome to it, Sam, anytime you'd like to stay." He smiled. "And Dean's angel, too."

"Even if that's forever," Kurt added, reaching out to grab Sam's hand and smiling at Sam's shock. "No pressure, just, it's an option. We talked about it, and want you to know you've all got a home here if you want it." He gave Sam's hand a squeeze and then let go and turned back towards the house to walk away. "We're going to go find some lunch. Come on in when you get ready."

"We will," Sam agreed, still surprised.

Noah smiled at Sam and patted his shoulder, then followed Kurt without a word.

Sam watched Kurt and Noah go until they were around the corner of the house and then looked back towards the pasture, where Dean was petting the brown mare with the long black mane while Castiel watched him with a smile. Even from that far away Sam could see the love and happiness in Castiel's expression as he watched Dean, his gaze never leaving Dean's face. Dean was as happy as Sam had seen him in a long time, obviously enjoying the chance to be with the horses, and Sam's own smile soon widened into a happy grin as he started towards them.

He had some good news for Dean.


End file.
